Clockwork Angel: Will's POV
by LilyLiteShipsHard
Summary: Read this fanfic, an enchanting recount of the whole book from William Herondale's perspective, meeting the quiet grey-eyed girl, and slowly but surely, falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

Clockwork Angel from Will's POV  
>William Herondale looked out the window of the carriage with his dark blue eyes, glowing with excitement. A brothel! Another one! It was a crazy obsession, but Will loved the feeling of darkness in a brothel. The brothel he was currently venturing into was known as the Dark House, home of two warlocks known as the Dark Sisters; Ms. Dark and Mrs. Black. He was going there with two companions, Thomas and Henry, Henry Branwell. The plan was that he'd go inside and take a quick scope, whilst the other two would stay outside. If he required their assistance, he'd call on them.<p>

The carriage drew up outside a dark, desolate manor. The name "Dark House" was actually very appropriate! Will jumped to his feet, almost banging his head on the carriage roof, and jumped out before the carriage had even stopped, then whipped out his favorite seraph blade, Eremiel, and twisted the doorknob. The door was unlocked, so Will headed in.

He passed dozens of rooms, thinking he'd start at the top and work his way to the bottom. At last, he was sure he was at the top, and he opened the first door. The room was suspiciously decorated like a wedding chamber... how peculiar! He closed the door then looked in the next rooms, only to find that they were bare. He sighed. Not an exciting brothel this time. He tried to open the next door, but it was jammed. He gave the doorknob a hard twist and- a vase came hurtling at him! He gave a surprised yelp, and tried to dodge, but it struck his hand. He cursed. It didn't hurt much, but there was a lot of blood... he'd need an iratze.  
>He looked up and saw a girl, no a lady, only a bit younger than he was... maybe 16 or 17. She had dark brown curls going down past her shoulders, and stormy gray eyes. He'd never seen anyone with that eye color... right now, she was busy staring at him. He had that effect on people. He held his witchlight in his hand, and the lady was eyeing it warily. He stopped cursing.<br>"You cut me." he said, in his pleasant British monotone. "It might be fatal."  
>She looked at him, wide eyed. "Are you the Magister?"<br>He tilted his hand to the side. Blood ran down it, spattering the floor. "Dear me, massive blood loss. Death could be imminent."  
>"Are you the Magister."<br>He was mildly surprised at her vehemence. "Magister? That means 'master' in Latin, doesn't it?"  
>"I... I suppose it does."<br>She obviously did not know that.  
>"I've mastered many things in my life. Navigating the streets of London, dancing the quadrille, the Japanese art of flower arranging, lying at charades, concealing a highly intoxicated state, delighting young women with my charms..." She was staring again. "Alas, no one has ever actually referred to me as 'the master' or 'the Magister' either. More's the pity..."<br>"Are you highly intoxicated at the moment?" Was she being rude, or was she flirting?  
>"How very direct, but I suppose all you Americans are, aren't you?" She stared in disbelief. "Yes, your accent gives you away. What's your name, then?"<br>"What's my name?"  
>"You don't know it?"<br>"You've come bursting into my room, scared me nearly to death, and now you demand to know my name? What on earth's your name? And who are you anyways?"  
>"My name is Herondale. William Herondale, but everyone calls me Will." He gestured to the ropes beside her bed. "Do you often sleep tied to the bed?"<br>She blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare!**

Sophie's POV:

While Will was out with Thomas and Henry, James Carstairs was lying in bed, clutching a napkin stained red. His silver hair was tousled and messy, and his eyes, also the purest silver, had become paler, like almost all the color had been sucked out. A feverish blush outlined his high cheekbones and a faint sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

All this Sophie observed, feeling a pang of feelings rush through her as she entered the room.

Mrs. Branwell, or Charlotte, as she preferred to be called, had sent her in to press a cold cloth against Jem's head, as well as to check if he'd taken his... medicine. Yes, that's what she'd refer it as, she decided.

He looked better than a few hours ago, when he had collapsed after a coughing fit, blood trickling down his chin. Will had been reluctant to leave him, but Jem had insisted.

Sophie found it strange that Will could care about anyone, or anything, much less so deeply. It was like he'd given Jem all his affection and had none to spare for anyone else. But there was something about him, something dark, that made Sophie shudder. He was hiding something that was eating at him from the inside. 

Will's POV

Will held out his hand. "Let's go!"

Tessa muttered something about the door being jammed.

Mundanes. Will pulled out his stele with a flourish and started marking the door.

"I don't think drawing-"

The door opened with a click and her jaw dropped. Will chuckled. Clueless, wasn't she?

"Hold the witchlight."

She shot him a blank look. "The... what?"

He made an impatient noise. "The stone. The glowing stone."

She took it from him, and the glow dimmed. She looked almost disappointed...

He grabbed her hand and they were running. They hadn't gotten far when a shriek reverberated through the corridor.

"They've found you missing!" Will said, faking a cheerful tone, but in reality, his heartbeat had quickened and he was alert. Adrenalin pulsed through him.

They ran in silence for a few seconds, then Will remarked "By the Angel, it's as hot as the ninth circle of hell!"

She practically stopped in her tracks. "Hell is cold."

Will stared at her from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"In the Inferno, Hell is cold."

Will thought about that and then said decisively "Let me offer you a few words of advice. The man that rescues you is never wrong, even of he says the sky is purple and is made of porcupines."

She stared.


End file.
